The Four Stages of Attraction
by drarry4forever
Summary: Unseen circumstances forces Harry and Albus to move in with Draco and Scorpius. Albus has been harbouring a secret crush on Scorpius and so has Scorpius on Albus. But Scorpius doesn't want to believe it. So Albus makes Slytherin-worthy plan.
1. Discovery

**The Four Stages of Attraction**

**A/N: **Sorry if you thought this was a new chapter. I accidently deleted the first chapter instead of replacing it. I'm reposting this story because I finally got a Beta! For the most part, the only thing changing is the confusingly wrote parts and some errors, but the main plot of the story is still the same. The rest of the chapters should be up shortly.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Harry Potter. I just like to play with Rowling's characters.

**Chapter 1: Discovery**

Albus slowly made his way down the stairs to the kitchen table where his mum and dad sat. About a minute ago his dad had hollered at him to join them. As he sat down across from his parents he noticed the grim expressions on their faces.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking back and forth between them as Harry and Ginny looked at each other as if trying to decide who was going to speak first. Apparently Ginny lost the staring contest because she huffed loudly and turned towards Albus.

"Al, we need to tell you something. This may be a bit of a shock, but um, how do I put this? Ok, I'm just gonna say it. Your father and I are getting a divorce."

Albus' mum paused to let this information sink in. After a few minutes the initial shock slipped off Albus' face. Albus looked up from the spot he'd been blankly staring at. He wanted to say so many things but the only word he could manage to choke out was "Why?"

"Well, you see..." Harry started to speak but he couldn't seem to find the words to explain. Ginny let out a sigh and picked up from where Harry left off. "What your father is trying, and failing, to say is that I just found out he's been cheating on me for quite some time."

Ginny was glaring daggers at Harry now. Albus slowly turned his shocked expression towards his dad. "Dad, Seriously?" He paused and then added, "I just have one question. Was it worth it?" Albus saw his dad's face turn into a grin which slowly slipped off his face as soon as he saw Ginny's expression.

Harry turned to face Albus again. "Well, let's hope I don't get hexed for saying this, but yes it was. He makes me very happy." Albus' jaw dropped. _He?_ That was a shock.

"He? Wow, run in the family much?" This was muttered under his breath so quietly Harry wasn't sure if he heard right. "Okay, wow a man! Um, who is he?"

"Draco Malfoy" Silence was met with this statement.

"So, Mum, are you and Hermione going to run away into the sunset together? Because at this point it's beginning to look plausible, I didn't even realize you guys had relationship issues. And dad; how long have you been into blokes? You always seemed so happy with mum."

"I was," He started, as he looked at Ginny's expression he added, "I swear I was. It just kinda started to fade a bit and then I ran into Draco and he and Astoria had divorced a few months before and, well, it just kinda happened. I couldn't believe how happy Draco made me. I mean I still feel that happy when I'm around him." Harry looked hopefully at his son, begging him with his eyes to understand.

Albus took some time to think it over. He started to understand it from his dad's perspective but he still felt horrible for his mum. "Yeah, I guess I do understand. Mum, how are you taking all of this?"

"As well as I can. Now are we done with this meeting?" She didn't even wait for a reply, "Good, I'm going to take a nice, long, relaxing bath. Harry, you tell him the rest." Ginny quickly stood up and half-ran towards her bedroom while trying to keep her tears from falling.

Albus' eyes widen more than he thought was physically possible. "The rest? Oh God there's more? Please don't tell me I was right about Mum and Hermione."

Harry's eyebrows shot up in surprise and he rushed to ease his son's worries, "No! No, no, no definitely not. By the rest your mother meant living arrangements. We already fire called Hogwarts and talked to Lily about this and she chose to stay with your mother. Now, we just need to know what you choose. "

"I promise we won't be mad no matter who you choose."

Albus was having a bit of a tough time deciding who to go with, kids should never have to choose between parents. He loved his dad a little more than his mum but he knew how hard this all was for her. His dad had cheated on her after all and he didn't want her to think he was on his dad's side. He thought what his dad did was wrong but he still loved him a lot, finally he remembered what his dad had said about Lily choosing his mum so he made the decision he had wanted to make all along.

"I'd like to stay with you dad. But where do you plan on us living?"

Harry ran his hand through his hair and fiddled with his glasses as he always did when he was nervous. "Um, well, Draco invited us to live in his house with him and his son. I, well I said yes."

Albus stood up without thinking and started speed walking back to the stairs. He heard a question of where was he going and gave a mumbled reply as he practically ran to his bedroom. _Shit, shit, shit._ Albus couldn't believe it. He'd been crushing from afar on Scorpius Malfoy during school for the last two years. They had both just graduated from Hogwarts.

Albus couldn't think straight with the knowledge that he'd now be living under the same roof as Scorpius. Being at school and crushing worked perfectly fine because Scorpius didn't even acknowledge Albus's existence so Albus was free to stare all he wanted without being caught. How could he get away with it now? Albus didn't even know how long he had until they moved out.

He crawled into his bed, not even bothering to change into his pajamas. He figured some sleep might help him to figure everything out, but instead all it did was make him dream about Scorpius.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Three days later found Harry and Albus with all their boxes and suitcases getting ready to floo to Malfoy Manor. Albus was freaking out inside. Today was the day the Potters moved in with the Malfoys. Today was the day _he_ would move in with _Scorpius_.

Albus decided he start by trying to start a friendship with Scorpius and get as close as he could to the blond. He wasn't sure how he was going to go about it though. All Albus knew was that he had Gryffindor courage and he was going to put it to good use. At least he hoped.

An hour later all their things had been floo'd to the Manor and Harry and Albus were stepping through the fireplace and into their new home. Albus had said his goodbyes to his mum already and had promised he'd come to visit soon.

Harry stumbled through the floo and landed in strong, pale arms. "Thanks, Dray" he said as he blushed scarlet. Harry looked past Draco's shoulder and saw Scorpius with an emotionless face staring blankly at him. "Hiya Scorpius. How are you today?"

"I've been better," Scorpius said as he turned on his heel and walking back through the doorway he'd been standing in. Albus came through the floo just as Scorpius turned and he frowned slightly. How did he figure this was going to work? This place was enormous, he figured you could go a week and not see a soul if you knew the place well.

"Scorp! Come back here and be polite. You have not even said hello to Albus." Scorpius wondered back into the room looking like the pale god he was raised to be. He was the spitting image of his father. Albus could see why his dad was having an affair with Draco, the Malfoys were just so god damn gorgeous.

Scorpius moved in closer so that he was included into the group and gave a cold nod towards Albus. "Good afternoon Albus. I hope you can make yourself feel at home here." It sounded far from sincere but Albus would work on fixing that. Hopefully they could get closer; it might just take some time.

"Uh, thanks Scorpius." Scorpius was ten times more beautiful up close. And those eyes, he would do anything for just a hint of affection from those bright silver eyes.

Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and pulled him in close. They looked so comfortable together; Albus realized with a start that his parents had never looked so perfect together. Albus wished he had something similar in his life. Draco turned to his son and commanded in a tone that required no nonsense.

"Scorpius, kindly show Albus to his new room. Oh, and Albus you can decorate your room however you'd like. If you need anything you can find me or your father or call a house elf."

Albus silently followed Scorpius up the stairs. They walked up to the third level of the house and trailed down the hallway for what seemed like forever. They finally reached their destination; it was a thin hallway with a door on either side.

Scorpius pointed to the one on the right and said, "That one is your room, if you need anything and by that I mean if you are dying and can't find anyone else, the one across the hall is mine." Scorpius stepped into his room and disappeared.

Albus wasn't sure what to do now that he was alone. He was sure that his father and Draco were already busy finally living together and celebrating that fact. He shuddered as horrific mental pictures flooded his head. He opened the door to find inside the biggest room he had ever seen. It was painted a deep, royal blue with a golden trim around the ceiling. At the centre of the far wall was a large four poster bed with silk black sheets and silver pillow covers. Albus figured he could get used to living here if his room was like this. He jumped on the bed and sprawled in the middle of the silk sheets grinning like a maniac. So far this trip wasn't looking so bad and tomorrow he'd start his plan of getting close to Scorpius.


	2. Deny, Deny, Deny

**A/N: **Second Chapter is now Beta'd I totally forgot to say a HUGE thanks to 123 in the first chapter. She is my wonderful new Beta for this story and hopefully new ones to come!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Harry Potter. I just like to play with Rowling's character

**Chapter 2: Deny, Deny, Deny**

Scorpius' POV

Scorpius had just walked into his bedroom after showing Albus his new room. He closed the door quickly, leaned back against it and took a deep breath. _Damn!_ Albus was way too cute for his own good. And Malfoy's did not, repeat did NOT, find things cute.

Scorpius decided his best move for now was to avoid Albus at all costs. He just hoped that he could make his plan a little easier by making Albus want to avoid him as well. Scorpius pushed off the door, feeling better now that he knew how he'd fix this unhealthy attraction. He walked over to his closet and pulled on his silky, green, Slytherin sleep pants. After crawling into bed and casting a quick _nox_, Scorpius tried to convince himself that he was _not_ attracted to a Potter.

The next morning Scorpius headed down to breakfast in the large dining room. Where there once sat a table as long as the room, there was now a more family sized table that sat only six. This, of course, happened because Harry had mentioned to Draco he thought it was too big for only four people. And Draco, being in the beginning stages of their out-in-the-open relationship, shortened it to Potter's liking. What Scorpius could not figure out was how his dad, Draco Malfoy, could be such a push over for Harry Potter of all people.

As Scorpius was eating his pancakes drenched in maple syrup, one of only a few of his weaknesses, Albus walked in and sat down right next to Scorpius. He couldn't believe it. There were two perfectly good empty chairs across the table and the git had to sit next to him.

"Mmm. Smells yummy. Good morning Scorp. Is it okay if I call you that? Good. Scorpius is just much too long." Albus didn't even pause to see if the high and mighty Malfoy would answer his question about the nickname. Apparently Scorpius, or Scorp now, had no say in it. This really bothered him; he hated it when people bossed him, a MALFOY, around. HE should be the one bossing THEM around

"Why is that? Is Scorpius too much for your itty bitty Gryffindor brain to handle?" It was meant to be a jab at Potter but came out with a playful tone. Instead of baiting Albus on, he made him chuckle quietly to himself.

A house elf popped in, not that Scorpius cared but he thought its name was Pixie, and placed a plate steeped with hot pancakes in front of Albus. Scorpius couldn't help but stare as the dark haired boy wrapped his pink lips around a bite of food. After a small, almost inaudible moan, Albus' tongue darted out to lick up a bit of syrup left on his chin. Scorpius bolted upright and flew from the room; manners be damned.

His dad and Harry were just walking in as Scorpius blew past them. He heard them asking Albus where Scorpius was headed but didn't stay long enough to hear the answer. He didn't stop running from the time he reached the door until he was safely hidden in the high gardens beside the house. No one could see in there other than from a few select windows in the top story of the manor. He was safe.

Scorpius couldn't believe himself. So much for avoiding Albus, instead he had sat there watching every delicious move Albus made. He was disgusted with himself. After an hour had gone by, Scorpius made his way back inside and sat in the living room. Thankfully it was empty at the time. He grabbed his favorite book off the table and started reading from where he had last marked the page.

Scorpius had been reading for a bit and was really getting into the wizard mystery book when out of nowhere he heard a chipper voice saying, "Hey Scorp!" Scorpius nearly jumped out of his seat but managed in the nick of time to put on his Malfoy Mask. 'Hello, Albus." he said in a voice not even close to as enthusiastic as Albus' was.

"Say, Scorp. Do you wanna do something tonight? You know maybe get some friends together and go to a club or something?" Scorpius was almost tempted at the idea. The thought of getting drunk off fire whiskey sounded really good at this point. The only problem was Scorpius was afraid of what he might do or say with Albus around and the liquor flowing.

"No, I think I'd prefer a quiet night this evening. Maybe some other time I'll go." Albus seemed satisfied with the answer and wandered away. There, Scorpius had managed to deny the request and still make Albus believe he would go with him another time. He then turned back to his book to sink into the interesting world the mystery had created.

Weeks went by in the same fashion. Albus would try his best to get Scorpius to be around him, talk to him, do anything with him. And every time Scorpius would come up with a believable excuse, or if he didn't feel like making one up, he would simply walk away. Often he went to his room because it seemed that there and the bathroom were the only two places Albus wouldn't corner him. Well, that was until a week ago.

Scorpius' shower had some awful noise come out of it and it stopped working. It took a good two days before he could use it again. So until then he was forced to use the bathroom just down the hall from his room.

The first day of having to use it, Scorpius went in to take a shower instead of his usual bath. He wanted to be as quick as possible considering Albus used that washroom as well. He had just lathered his sweet smelling shampoo thoroughly in his hair when he heard a noise. He peeked his head out of the shower curtain and squinted through the soap bubbles.

"Albus!" Scorpius would never admit that his voice ended up squeaking the name instead of yelling it.

"Ahh! Sorry, Scorp. Forgot that you had to use this loo to." By now Scorpius had flung his head back in the shower and firmly closed the curtain again. "So, since you're here, um, what are you doing tonight?"

"You have got to be kidding me. You're asking me this while I'm trying to _shower_?"

Albus just continued talking either not hearing or pretending not to hear Scorpius' cries of outrage. "Well, I figured you're here, in the shower, where you can't run away, and I believe you're running out of viable excuses."

"They are not excuses. They are legitimate reasons as to why I could not go to the various places you asked me to go to." Scorpius knew Albus wouldn't believe him but he figured it couldn't hurt to try.

"Oh. So, the reason you couldn't go flying that day was because you ate something that gave you horrible side-effects that only you could notice? Riiight." Scorpius figured he'd better get Albus to leave because this conversation wasn't ending as quickly as he'd hoped.

He stuck his head under the spray and started to massage the suds off his scalp. Then he had a brilliant idea. "I can't do anything tonight, I'm afraid. I'm going to my mum's to visit for dinner. So sorry, Albus." He heard a huff and the bathroom door slowly open and close again.

"Brilliant thinking, Scorpius. Brilliant thinking." Scorpius finished his shower in a very happy mood, knowing he had out-smarted the Gryffindor once more. He just hoped he could keep doing it until Albus finally gave up trying to get Scorpius to be friends with him.


	3. A Change In Perspective

**A/N: **Thanks again to my Beta 123! You're awesome! And thanks to all my readers old and new.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Harry Potter. I just like to play with Rowling's characters.

**Chapter 3: A Change in Perspective**

**Albus' POV**

Albus fled to his room as quickly and quietly as possible. He slammed his door shut, cast the strongest silencing and locking charms he knew, and stripped down. Albus was relieved to finally be released from his annoying clothes, especially the too tight trousers.

He couldn't get the images of Scorpius naked and wet behind that bloody curtain out of his mind. Albus had never been this hard. He sat on the bed and yanked the nightstand open, grabbing his lube and slamming it shut. With the lube firmly in his hand, he sat back against the pillows and let out a sigh. He stroked his cock up and down twice before uncapping the lid of the bottle.

He squeezed some out and coated his shaft. Albus resumed his stroking and started to moan at the sensations being created. He let the images of Scorpius and his too perfect naked body flow freely. Soon it wasn't Albus' hands caressing his rigid length anymore but Scorpius'. In his mind Scorpius was right there with him nipping at his nipples and dragging his hand over his slick cock.

If it weren't for the silencing charm, the whole manor would know what he was up to. Albus' only words spoken were a series of 'yes', and 'oh gods'. In his fantasy, Scorpius trailed a hand down and tugged at Albus' sac. The hand then moved lower and circled his puckered hole with a slick finger. It pushed through and began pumping in and out.

Albus was getting close. Really close. As the hand slid up his shaft, his slit was rubbed, adding precum to the mix. The feelings of having his cocked rubbed with the finger still sliding in and out were sending Albus over the edge. A second finger slid in beside the first and Albus cried out, ropes of cum covering his stomach and hand.

"Scorpius," he breathed out.

The room was silent except for Albus' panting. He decided then and there that his new mission was to get Scorpius to realize that they were meant to be together. He would even be satisfied with a one off, though it would be incredibly awkward afterwards, but what he really wanted was a long-term relationship. As he began to think of ways to get Scorpius in bed with him he began to realize something. In order to catch a Slytherin, one must think like a Slytherin. He decided it would be best to use the muggle theory of reverse psychology.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Scorpius' POV**

Scorpius was regretting his choice of excuse this time around. He loved his mum to death but it was way too boring at her house. There was absolutely nothing to do, no pitch in the backyard to play around with the snitch, and, more importantly, no Albus. Hang on, that was the whole point, right? He didn't like Albus, and if he said it enough he might just start to believe it. Well, a boy can hope.

A little while after dinner was served and eaten Scorpius decided to head out. He figured he might as well put his spare time to good use. He walked into The Barking Spider, a new bar. It had quickly become Scorpius' favorite for its wide selection of drinks. They had everything! From classic fire whiskey to more new and exotic drinks such as the frozen flame.

Scorpius sat on a barstool, and the bartender hurried over, "The usual?" He asked. Scorpius simply nodded and the barkeeper got it to him in record time. A lot on your mind tonight Malfoy Jr?" The barkeeper was an older wizard who knew his father well, hence the nickname. Scorpius wasn't fond of it, but he had more manners then to outright say he didn't like it.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. Nothing a few fire whiskeys can't handle though." Scorpius raised his glass in salute before taking a healthy swig. Instead of his thoughts being drowned out by the alcohol new ones came flooding in, namely his dad hooking up with Mr. Potter and moving in with them, bringing along his son. That thought brought Scorpius back to his biggest problem; Albus.

He just couldn't stop thinking of the other boy. There were many times during the weeks of Albus' persistent friendship offers that he was tempted to simply say yes. Make everything easier on himself and just give in to him. But that's not what Malfoy's do. They don't just _give in _to somebody, and Scorpius wouldn't admit to himself that he wouldn't be giving in to someone else but rather his own feelings. No, Scorpius was much too stubborn.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The next week went by, and with each passing day Scorpius grew more and more confused. He had gotten used to Albus always around him trying to get him to talk or go to a club. But the entire week since he had returned from his mother's house, Albus had only spoken to him when necessary. He barely even looked at him anymore.

Not that it was bothering Scorpius. This is just what he wanted, right? Yes, It was what he wanted. He was finally being left alone. But that still didn't explain why every chance he got, Scorpius would be somewhere in the house where Albus usually was.

The only reason he could think of as to why he was doing that was because Scorpius had become so used to all the pestering that he felt like he was missing something in his daily routine. At least, that was all he allowed himself to think. Another few days went by and Albus was still barely acknowledging Scorpius. He was starting to get mad. How dare Albus ignore him? He was a Malfoy and a Slytherin. With both of those titles how should he not get his way? He mentally chastised himself for thinking that and then he finally gave up and allowed his feelings for Albus to take root.

The next day Scorpius went in search of Albus. First he looked in the kitchen because it was getting close to lunch hour. Albus wasn't in sight there but Scorpius managed to grab a snack before being shooed out by the House Elves. He tried the living room but quickly retreated after finding his dad and Harry in a passionate snog. He figured if he didn't get out of there quick he may see more of his father and Harry than he wanted.

Scorpius was getting frustrated. He'd tried the study, where Albus loved to find a book and sit at the big desk to read, but still no Albus. Scorpius suddenly thought of where _he_ usually went to escape everyone and bolted up the stairs.

He didn't bother knocking as he reached Albus' room. He grabbed the door knob and rushed inside. Scorpius was yet again disappointed when Albus wasn't there. All he found in the room was a made bed and a neat dresser. He slowly walked over to the window and sat down on the oversized ledge. He leaned his forehead against the cool glass and sighed, giving up. Scorpius suddenly jolted upright. He had seen a movement down below.

_The garden!_ How could he forget the garden? Scorpius quickly ran out of the room and down the stairs, carefully avoided the living room, and out to the back patio. He found the stone path that lead to the garden. He slowed to a walk so that Albus wouldn't hear him and run away.

He turned the corner in the maze-like path and stopped. There sat Albus in the brilliant sunlight, sitting on a bench reading a book. Scorpius stood there mesmerized as he watched Albus. It was a beautiful sight, his hair looked like it was streaked with gold and there was one lock that stubbornly hung in his eyes no matter how many times he tried to brush it away. After a while he realized that he was staring, and quickly looked away while clearing his throat to announce his presence.

The sudden sound startled Albus and he jumped so high he almost fell off the bench. Albus let out a yelp before catching himself and sitting upright, looking up to see who had interrupted him. Scorpius saw the surprise flash over Albus' eyes and then be replaced by a mask of casualness as if he had expected Scorpius to seek him out.

"Scorp, what brings you out here?"

Scorpius wasn't about to tell Albus that he had been looking for him for hours, instead he said. "I was trying to get away from Dad and Harry. They seemed only a few minutes away from shagging, from the looks of it." Scorpius smirked at Albus' look of disgust. No kid wants to see their Father shagging another man.

"Oh, gross" Was Albus' only response.

Scorpius was hit with another brilliant idea. Seeing as Albus had decided to start ignoring him as he had done to Albus, he decided to take Albus' old role in this.

"I was thinking of going out tonight. You know to a club or a bar maybe. Would you care to join me?" Scorpius thought he saw excitement pass over Albus' face but it was masked into an indifferent face too soon to be sure.

"Pity, I was going to meet up with my brother and some of my cousins tonight. You remember James, Rose, and Hugo? Sorry, maybe another time." Albus grabbed his book and swiftly pushed past Scorpius. How dare Albus use one of Scorpius' own excuses on him? Well he figured he'd just have to fix that. Scorpius smirked to himself before turning and heading back into the house to scheme.


	4. Confessions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Harry Potter. I just like to play with Rowling's characters.

**A/N: **So, it's the last chapter. Yay! This is my first chapter story I've actually completed so leave your review please and let me know what you thought of it.Once again thanks to my awesome Beta, 123

**Chapter 4: Confessions**

**Albus' POV**

Albus, James, Rose, and Hugo sat at a large round table in the Three Broomsticks. In front of each of them were cool glasses of butterbeer. Albus barely touched his butterbeer, he was too nervous to drink.

After he had told Scorpius about his fake plans to go out with is friends he had quickly fire called them to see if they would go out to drink with him. When they asked why Albus had wanted to go out he had given a very vague answer about missing them, so he knew they were going to hound him for answers sometime.

James was looking at Scorpius intently. It wasn't like he was trying to hide it either. Albus would look up to see him staring and then quickly look back down again. After a few long minutes of them just sitting there, James finally spoke up for the group.

"Albus, why the hell did you invite us out for a drink if you won't touch yours or even so much as talk to us?"

Sometimes it scared Albus how much James acted like their dad. "Well, you see..." Albus trailed off there and after a few minutes Rose lost her patience.

"No, we don't see. That is why you need to tell us! Come on Al, what is it?" Rose said. She was smart like her mum but had a temper like her dad. Albus knew not to mess with her. If he did he'd have her flying off the handle about whatever it was and giving a huge lecture. It gave him chills just thinking about it.

"I'm gay." The table went silent again. Albus knew he couldn't stop there. He had to tell it all. "And I fancy Scorpius." Albus hung his head down so he didn't have to look at his family's faces.

"I knew it!" Hugo yelled. The other three shushed him and looked around to make sure he didn't attract too much attention. Once everyone who looked over in surprise had turned away Hugo explained. "I knew it," He said quieter. "I always saw you looking over at him. Mind you at first I thought it was because you _didn't_ like him, but then I looked closer and saw your expression. I knew then and there that you fancied the bloke"

Hugo had a smug look on his face for finally being one of the first to notice something. He may have gotten some of his mum's brains but he still wasn't the most observant one of their friends. James was staring at Albus with a calculating look in his eyes.

"So, is that why you wanted to move in with dad?" James said accusingly.

"No! I didn't even know where we'd be living when I decided."

"Anyways! Back to the real topic here," Just like Rose to remember it. "Why were we called together? I don't believe it was just to tell us you're gay. There has to be more to it. It's about Scorpius isn't it?"

Trust Rose to figure it all out. Sometimes Albus hated how much Rose was like her mom. Albus nodded his head to answer her.

"Yeah, I don't know what to do, I'm so confused." He decided to tell them everything so far that led them up to him now ignoring Scorpius. "It started when dad and I first moved in. I wanted to at least be friends with Scorpius, so I started asking him to go places with me and friends or to a club every now and then. But he always had an excuse, a really stupid excuse. Then I caught him in the shower, and-"

"You caught him in the shower?!" Three voices practically yelled.

"Shhhh! Yes, I caught him in the shower. I didn't _see_ him. I just walked in and he was in there. _With the curtain closed_." Albus sighed and explained the conversation. Then he continued and told them how he decided to stop asking and to overall just stop talking to him unless necessary.

"Is it working?" Hugo asked. Albus just smiled.

"Yeah, I think it might be. I stopped talking to him for a week and today he found me in the garden reading. He didn't realize I saw him, but he stood in front of me for like a whole minute just staring at me. But not in a bad way," He rushed to explain. "And then he asked me to go out tonight and I said I had plans with you guys tonight. And that brings us to here and now." Albus took a deep breath and relaxed at finally having got that whole mess off his chest.

He was thankful that he finally was able to tell someone and talk to them about it. Now he just had to wait for their reactions. He looked around the table at everyone's faces. Rose was calculating, she was most likely trying to figure out how to solve the great problem of Albus' sad love life, Hugo looked like he was trying to figure out where all his butterbeer had gone, and James was a mix of emotions.

Rose spoke up first, "Well, I think you should snog him."

Albus, Hugo, and James all looked at her like she was crazy. "What?"

"Snog him. If you do and he reciprocates, he likes you. If he pushes you away, he doesn't. But if he is stunned, hesitates, and _then_ pushes you away, then he likes you but is too proud to either admit it out loud or show it. It's pretty simple logic."

"Whoa. You sound just like Mum." Hugo said looking as if he was still trying to process all Rose had said.

"That's your advice, Rose? What if I do just walk up to him and snog him and he doesn't like me? He'll push me away and then hex my balls off. And I'd very much appreciate to keep my bits."

"Fine then, if you don't like my plan try and think of one yourself." She huffed and stood up to walk away. Hugo stood and mumbled how he had to go after her and they probably wouldn't be back. Albus and James sat in silence for a few minutes.

"James?" He didn't respond so Albus tried again. "James? Are you okay with all of this?"

"No. Yes. I'm not sure." James let out a sigh. "Look I need some time to wrap my head around all this. First with Dad and now you, It's a lot to take in. I'll floo over when I'm ready to talk." James stood up and walked to the fireplace that Rose and Hugo had just gone through.

Albus followed the same path to the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and stated 'Malfoy Manor'. He stepped through and walked into the living room. It was empty and quiet. He walked towards the staircase but still didn't hear any noise coming from anywhere in the house.

"Dad? Draco? Scorpius?" Albus shouted out hoping for some answer. He got one in the form of Scorpius walking down the stairs in only his sleeping pants. Albus took a moment to admire the pale chest.

Scorpius cleared his throat and Albus looked up. He felt his cheeks flush at being caught staring and then straightened his back when he remembered out in the garden when Scorpius stood staring as well.

"Scorpius, there you are. Where are our fathers?"

"Dad wanted to take Harry out for the night so they went to dinner and will be staying in a hotel tonight." Both boys were still standing on the stairs, only two levels away from each other. Albus was itching to reach out and run his hand along the smooth chest on display.

He thought of what Rose had said earlier. To the end of his days Albus would never figure out where he got the courage from but a burst of it went through his body as he took the last two steps up to be level with Scorpius. He put Scorpius' face between his hands and kissed him.

He got nervous when at first the other boy just stood there not pushing him away and not responding. Roses words came back to him,_ if he is stunned, hesitates, and then pushes you away, then he likes you but is too proud to either admit it out loud or show it. _Albus hoped Rose knew what she was talking about. He wasn't expecting another option to present itself.

Scorpius seemed to realize what was happening and was about to return the kiss just as Albus pulled back. Scorpius let out a groan before grabbing the back of Albus' head and bringing his lips back to his. This time Scorpius took control and nipped Albus' bottom lip. He was able to slip his tongue into the other boy's mouth with his gasp of pleasure.

Albus pulled back from the kiss even though it almost killed him to do it. "Wait a second. You have some questions to answer." He said slightly breathless.

"Mmm, how about we don't because I would rather continue snogging you and maybe even do a little bit of this," Scorpius' hands snaked up Albus' shirt to caress his stomach and up almost to his nipples before Albus had enough control to stop him.

"As much as I would _love_ to continue that, I need answers." Scorpius seemed to back off for a second and comply. "Now, why is it that I asked you for _weeks_ to go out places with me, alone and in groups, and every single time you turned me down?"

"What did you expect me to do? I was having trouble accepting I fancied you, especially after my dad just got together with yours. It took me awhile, I needed time to think, and every time I turned around you were there, offering something else tempting."

Albus grinned to himself as he realized what he didn't before. His plan had actually worked, slowly but surely. "You could have just told me. It would have saved us almost a month of this ignoring each other."

"Yes, well, I'm a Malfoy. We tend to have more issues to work through first when it comes to Potters."

"Yes, issues like your pride. At least you have that all sorted out. Or I hope you do now." Albus looked at him questioningly and Scorpius smiled and nodded. "Good, now what was it you were doing before I so rudely interrupted you?"

Scorpius slid his hands back up to where they had left off but wasn't stopped this time before reaching Albus' nipples. Albus let out a moan and threw his head back as his nipples were teased, pinched, and rubbed, over and over.

Scorpius took his hands away only to replace them in Albus's thick brunette locks. Attaching his lips to the inviting swollen ones only inches from his. Scorpius started to walk up the stairs, backwards, taking Albus with him.

Once they were in Scorpius' bedroom, he pulled Albus over to the bed until his knees hit the mattress. Albus scooted up the bed until he was at the pillows. Scorpius crawled on hands and knees to the brunette until he was straddling the other boy from above. Scorpius bent his head and captured the swollen lips once again, prying them apart to viciously snog Albus once again. Scorpius drove his hips downwards. The friction created had both boys groaning.

"Are you sure about this?" The blonde asked. Albus nodded his head and within seconds both their clothes were vanished. Hands started roaming everywhere. Not an inch was left unexplored. Scorpius grabbed his lube from the bed side drawer. He coated his fingers and reached down to Albus' entrance. He pushed one finger past the tight ring of muscles and started to pump it in and out.

Once Albus was moving his hips trying to get more pleasure, Scorpius added a second finger and soon after, a third. In no time, Albus was becoming incoherent and the only words heard were 'more' and 'harder', repeated over and over again.

Scorpius decided it was time to end both their torture. He removed his fingers and Albus whimpered before being filled with something much larger. Once he was fully seated, Scorpius stopped moving to let the other adjust. Albus moved his hips, silently saying he was ready.

Scorpius pulled half way out and drove back in. He kept up the movement, pulling out more and more each time until he was pulling out almost all the way and slammimg back in. Albus was moaning and trying to get him to go faster. He wrapped his legs around Scorpius' hips and locked his ankles together, allowing him to pull the blonde forward.

Scorpius gave in and started thrusting wildly. Soon, the pleasure was building, and the rhythm they had created was gone. Scorpius reached his hand down to Albus' cock and started stroking it in time to his thrusts. Albus let out a scream as the pleasure hit a crescendo and pearly streams of cum shot out the tip of his cock. Scorpius kept thrusting until the squeezing of Albus's arse muscles was too much and took him over the edge. He bit his lower lip as he buried himself deep and released inside the other boy.

After they caught their breath, Scorpius pulled out and cleaned them up. Albus snuggled up close to the blonde and threw his arm over his chest. They started to drift off to sleep in their post-orgasmic highs. Before Albus slipped fully into dreamland, he heard the voice from above him whisper to himself, "I think I might love you". Albus just smiled to himself and didn't respond. He would tell him how he felt when Scorpius was ready to say it in the light of day. Until then he would continue to enjoy the warmth of Scorpius' arms. He let out a contented sigh before finally slipping off to sleep next to the one he loved.

~The End~


	5. Distractions

**A/N**: I know it's been FOREVER since I updated and I'm very sorry :( So here is some smutty goodness to show my apologies! (I swear when I started this chap, it was supposed to have plot. Damn teenaged boy hormones! ) Enjoy!

**P.S**. - Not beta'd, Sorry for any mistakes. I tried to look it over for spelling errors.

The next morning, the couple was awoken by voices down the stairs. It took Scorpius a few moments to realize what was happening and why he was so comfortable. The night before all came rushing back.

"Albus!" Scorpius whisper-yelled. "Albus, wake up! Our fathers are home and they can't catch us like this."

Albus groaned sleepily while cuddling further into the blonde's side. Scorpius huffed before sitting up and shaking the other boys arm, jostling him awake.

"Scorpius? Oh wow, it wasn't a dream."

"Well it is going to be a nightmare if you don't hurry over to your own room before Dad and Harry find us."

Albus jumped out of bed like the sheets were on fire. Scorpius found it quite amusing to watch him hop around on one leg to put his pants on while reaching for his shirt.

Once Albus was fully clothed he leaned over to give the blonde a kiss before rushing out of the room. As the door closed, Scorpius' fingers covered his lips. Reality sunk in. He and Albus had sex last night. There was a lot that they needed to discuss.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Good morning, Scorpius. How was your night?"

Silver eyes turned towards Harry hesitently. He knew the man knew nothing of what he and his son had gotten up to. He calmed his inner anxiety before answering.

"It was fine. I finished my latest novel."

"Sounds, uh, exciting." Harry looked past Scorpius' shoulder, " How was your night, Son?"

Scorpius turned in time to watch Albus take the seat next to himself, slightly closer than usual. Albus answered as he reached for the bowl of fruit.

"Alright. I met up with James, Rose, and Hugo."

Breakfast went on as normal. Small talk continued until the house elves had cleared the last plate. Both boys made their excuses to leave.

An hour later found the two in the gardens. Harry had been called into work while Draco had gone off on a shopping trip. They were finally alone to talk.

Despite the anxiety felt earlier, Scorpius was quite relaxed sitting in the sun. It was the perfect lazy Sunday morning. The only difference from a normal day was Albus sitting right next to him.

"So, last night." Albus stated. He looked hesitantly towards the blonde. "Any regrets?"

Scorpius took a moment to fully examine his feelings. He wasn't one to proclaim falsehoods. He searched through his emotions, both from last night and this morning, before answering.

Albus sat, nervously waiting. At one time he honestly thought he would be okay with a one night stand, as long as he got that one night. But now he felt like he'd fall apart if Scorpius said it was all a mistake.

Albus was so caught up in his worries that he almost didn't hear the other boy's answer.

"No." Scorpius turned to face Albus, "I have no regrets. Do you?"

"None at all." Albus was grinning so hard he feared for his cheeks. He couldn't resist the urge to lean over and attach his lips to the blondes.

Scorpius gave back as good as he got. Pushing his tongue past Albus' lips to get a deeper taste. Angling his body as close as he could to reach a hand up to grasp the brunette's hair.

Albus moaned when the hand gave a soft tug to his hair. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck and held on tight, afraid it was all a dream and he'd awaken soon.

They pulled away panting, lips just a breath away from each other. Scorpius was the first to gather himself.

"We need to talk about all this."

"I think we need to act on all this."

Albus went after the other boy's mouth again. A few more kisses later and Scorpius pulled back again.

"Seriously, Al. This all happened so fast, we need to discuss all angles of it."

Scorpius' will was fading away fast.

"I think I need to explore every angle of you." Albus attacked the blonde's neck with nips and kisses while his hands slipped under the other's shirt. And Scorpius' rational mind went out the window.

He pulled away one final time.

"Let's go back to my room."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Scorpius was moaning so loud, Albus was afraid a house elf would pop in to make sure they were alright.

Currently his tongue was lavishing the pale skin of Scorpius' stomach. He would dip his tongue in his bellybutton before tracing the outside of it toturously slow.

Two hands were firmly gripped in his hair, trying to push him lower. Albus knew exactly what his lover wanted, but wasn't going to give him relief just yet.

He slid back up the other's body and latched on to Scorpius' mouth. His hand made a slow path downward. Starting at his shoulder, betweeen his pecs, around each nipple, over the bellybutton, and around the aching erection. Never actually touching him where he so desperately needed it.

Scorpius bit Albus' lip, resulting in a yelp and removal from his own lips.

"I swear to Merlin, if you don't touch me now, I will hex you so bad you won't even remember your own name."

Albus chuckled while suckling his sore lip. The sight turned Scorpius on even more. He grabbed Albus' hips and flipped them over so he was on top. An instant later their erections were firmly rubbing against each other.

Now they were both moaning. Albus knew if he didn't get a hold of himself this would end before he even got to taste his lover.

He rolled them back over into their previous position. Scorpius growled.  
Albus groaned; the primal sounds coming from the blonde making him harder.

He quickly made his way down Scorpius' body and wasted no time wrapping his lips around the purple head and sucking. Scorpius screamed aloud and grabbed at the bedsheets.

His reactions encouraged Albus as he sunk down as far as he could, gripping the rest of Scorpius' length with his hand and pumping.

Albus syncronized the twist of his hand with the bob of his head and in no time felt Scorpius' body rising off the bed to meet his mouth. He knew his lover was close.

With his free hand he reached down and started pumping his own leaking erection. Albus moaned around the cock in his mouth, loving the sounds from above and the friction from his hand.

"I-I'm g-gonn-ahhh!" Scorpius' hips launched off the bed as his cum coated the back of Albus's throat. Albus continued stroking Score while he sat up and finished himself off. White ropes off cum landing on the blonde's stomach. Albus dropped down beside Scorpius, panting.

"Wow."

"I know."

They lay silent, catching their breaths. Scorpius is the first to speak again.

"We still need to talk about things."

He turned his head towards Albus. His eyes were drooping, almost closed as he mumbled.

"Later, Score. Right now we need to nap." Scorpius just smiled at his sleeping face. He wrapped his arm around his lover and cuddled close before shutting his own eyes.


End file.
